Hogsmeade
by xDrizzle
Summary: Comenzar una relación y tener que mantenerla a distancia puede ser muy difícil. Las salidas a Hogsmeade son la oportunidad de encuentro para Ron y Hermione, oportunidad que definitivamente van a aprovechar todo lo que puedan. / Post DH.


_**N/A:**_ Hola a todos y todas. Traigo en esta ocasión un capítulo romántico. Principalmente para saciar la ansiedad en torno a algunas cuestiones de la historia post libros y algunas cuestiones más íntimas de la relación de Ron y Hermione. Revisando mis historias, me di cuenta que no había nada así en mi colección de publicados. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios y retroalimentaciones. Un salud.

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** J.K Rowling es dueña del contexto y los personajes. Este escrito no es suyo._

* * *

Cuando su despertador sonó, Hermione dio un salto instantáneo, como si no hubiese pegado un ojo en toda la noche. Por primera vez, en todos sus años de estudio, ansiaba de forma dolorosa y extenuante las excursiones a Hogsmeade. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Que no se malentienda, siempre le habían gustado las salidas al frío pueblo mágico que colindaba con el colegio, pero en este último tiempo salir del castillo había tomado una tonalidad diferente porque significaba poder ver a Ron, a quien extrañaba muchísimo. De hecho, aunque sabía que era un juego mental, le parecía que lo extrañaba más cuando se anunciaba en el tablero de la sala común una próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

Es que para ella Hogwarts no es Hogwarts sin Ron. Sin sus groserías y sus chistes, sin su uniforme mal puesto y cada día un poco más corto (porque crecía con tanta rapidez), sin sus fallas ortográficas y sus sutiles cumplidos que solían ponerla nerviosa. A veces podía ponerse muy nostálgica cuando acababa sus deberes y se daba cuenta que no estaban ni Harry ni Ron para entretenerla.

Tampoco es que se la pasara mal. Ginny y ella se habían vuelto un poco más unidas en el último tiempo. Sin la presencia de Harry o Ron, Hermione tenía todos sus ratos libres para pasarlos junto a ella. Incluso puede que su amistad se haya afianzado debido a la ineludible admiración que sentían la una por la otra debido a los sucesos del último año.

El mayor beneficio de su amistad con Ginny dentro del castillo era que la chica no traía tantos problemas como su otro par de amigos y no conseguía, ni por asomo, distraerla tanto como lo haría su hermano, si es que estuviera allí. Podía estudiar tranquila para sus EXTASIS y esperaba, esta vez con un poco más de confianza que para los TIMOS, aprobarlos todos con un Extraordinario.

El día había amanecido con el cielo cubierto de nubes, sin ninguna promesa de despejarse más tarde. Hermione se calzó unas botas impermeables y un abrigo de color púrpura en vez de una de sus túnicas. Intentó ponerse un gorro de lana pero su cabello se lo impidió, así que sólo se envolvió el cuello con su bufanda de gryffindor.

Bajó las escaleras casi dando saltos y se reunió con Ginny en la sala común.

—Voy a juntarme con Harry en Las Tres Escobas— anunció Ginny cuando salían del agujero del retrato — ¿Querrán tú y Ron unirse? Por favor di que no quieren…—dijo con un tono de voz suplicante y divertido. Hermione se rió.

—Harry también es mi amigo y le echo de menos— le reclamó. Ginny rodó los ojos y suspiró.

—Contaba con que dirías eso.

—Pero quédatelo. Ron y yo iremos… no sé, me aseguraré de que estemos lejos de Las Tres Escobas— dijo con un dejo de complicidad por debajo de su tono de diversión. Ginny le sonrió y dio unos aplausos en señal de alegría.

Cuando Filch comprobó que sus nombres aparecían en la lista de autorizados para salir a Hogsmeade, Ginny saludó con una mano a Luna Lovegood que estaba concentrada mirando un arbusto cercano a las escaleras del castillo antes de verlas.

—Hola… ¡vaya! —exclamó caminando hacia ellas casi como si estuviera bailando —Están emocionadas— afirmó. Ginny se rió muy fuerte pero Hermione solo sonrió. Nunca le había parecido tan gracioso como a Ginny los excéntricos y confusos aciertos de la muchacha de Ravenclaw —Oh y lo he arruinado—se lamentó mirando alrededor de Hermione. —Lo siento, Hermione, he visto cómo se van de tu cabello las _heatflies_. Pero ya volverán, tranquila.

Ginny intentó ahogar su risa bajo su bufanda. Hermione sabía que se iba a arrepentir de preguntar:

—¿Las qué?

—_Heatfly_—respondió Luna, tranquila, como si hubiese estado esperando la pregunta. —La gente a veces las llama _mosca del amor_, porque revolotean cerca de la gente enamorada. Pero eso no es lo único que hacen…—dijo como si lamentara lo mal comprendidos que eran los bicharracos que nombraba.

Hermione decidió no hacer más preguntas cuando sintió que se sonrojaba.

Caminaron juntas sin decir nada más al respecto. Hermione sentía sus entrañas tiritar un poco producto del frío, la brisa le revolvía el pelo a las tres pero el de ella parecía aumentar y aumentar de volumen.

Y si la espera para que el día de la excursión a Hogsmeade llegara se había extendido de forma irritantemente larga, el camino hacia allí le pareció eterno. Doblaron a la izquierda y tomaron la carretera que conducía al pueblo. Allí pudieron ver más grupos de gente caminando igual de entumecidos que ellas.

Apenas estuvieron en el inicio de la calle principal de Hogsmeade, Hermione distinguió la silueta de Ron que, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y un gorro tapándole hasta las orejas, esperaba debajo de uno de los techos de lo que solía ser Zonko, la tienda de bromas.

Se distanció de las dos chicas y empezó a caminar hacia su dirección. Cuando Ron la vio avanzó un poco hacia adelante, sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y abrió los brazos para abrazarla, sonriendo. Hermione chocó contra su cuerpo y soltó un enorme suspiro cuando sintió los brazos de Ron rodeándole la cintura. Su mentón, helado y un poco áspero le rozaba la coronilla, mientras sentía su nariz empezando a entibiarse ante el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de él. Inspiró una gran cantidad de su perfume. Lo había extrañado tanto. Suspiró y sintió a Ron dándole un beso en la frente. Levantó la cara y le observó. Ay, le gustaba tanto.

Iba a ponerse de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios cuando Ginny se carraspeó sonoramente. No se apartó ni un poco, pero Ron giró su cara para mirar el origen del sonido.

—Hola, Ron— dijo. Aunque Hermione no la veía, sabía que estaba sonriendo burlonamente —¿Me has extrañado a mí un poquito? —preguntó y se acercó a ellos con el ruido de sus pies rompiendo el pasto congelado.

Ron se alejó un poco de Hermione para saludar a su hermana a quien solo le revolvió el pelo con el puño cerrado y le dio un beso en la frente que sonó muy fuerte. Ginny se quejó de lo bruto que era.

—Hola, Ron. Qué gusto verte —dijo Luna, agitando su mano todavía parada en el camino de la carretera —Vamos, Ginny— la llamó y la pelirroja se despidió agitando una mano y corrió hasta unirse a Luna, a quien tomó de un brazo y tironeó camino abajo.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando a las chicas desaparecer de a poco. Ron exhaló y dejó caer sus brazos contra su cuerpo. Hermione, a su lado, parecía todavía tener ganas de seguir fulminando a Ginny, aunque ésta ya no fuera visible.

—Bueno…—dijo Ron —¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó y dio un paso hacia ella. Volvió a tomarla de la cintura, aunque miraba hacia distintos lados, como si buscara alguna tienda para armar un panorama.

—Quiero que me saludes, para empezar—dijo Hermione, con un tono serio. Ron era realmente bruto a veces, ni siquiera le había preguntado cómo estaba. Iba a cruzarse de brazos cuando él se acercó, cerrando los ojos y estirando la boca, y Hermione prefirió olvidarse de sus regaños. Casi se colgó de sus hombros y lo besó con un entusiasmo desbordado. Le tomó las mejillas y sintió una cosquilla en el vientre cuando el beso se volvió tan largo y profundo que sus lenguas se rozaron.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Ron, después de que se separaron. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca húmeda y rosada. Hermione asintió efusivamente antes de darle otro beso corto en los labios. Se tomaron de la mano y caminaron uniéndose a la procesión de estudiantes que salían de Hogwarts y empezaban a llegar al pueblo.

Rápidamente dejaron atrás la ex tienda de Zonko, que George había comprado hace poco, pero que todavía no ponía en funcionamiento, pasaron en frente de la oficina de correos y Ron tuvo que agacharse para que una lechuza no le arrancara el gorro con la velocidad con la que había salido disparada. Hermione soltó una risa.

—Había olvidado lo alto que eres— le dijo, dándole un apretón a sus dedos — ¿Has crecido en este tiempo? —Ron se carcajeó.

—Han sido un par de semanas. Me viste en navidad, Hermione— le recordó él, medio riendo. Sí que apenas era fines de enero, pero de todos modos… a ella le había parecido tanto tiempo que podrían haber pasado un montón de cosas entre tanto.

—Sí, pero… oye, ¿te ha parecido que ha sido poco? —le preguntó. No tuvo tiempo de hacerse la enojada y Ron tironeo de su mano y la obligó a abrazarlo por la cintura. Le quitó el pelo de la cara.

—Me ha parecido una eternidad —le respondió, acariciándole los pómulos con los dedos. Hermione sonrió tanto que sus ojos se pusieron muy chiquitos —Y no creo que haya crecido tanto, yo creo que tú has empezado a encoger— le dijo dándole un apretón a su nariz. Hermione se quejó.

—No digas tonterías…

—En serio, mira— Hermione dio un gritito cuando sintió que se elevaba del piso.

—Ron, bájame— le pidió, pero su protesta murió con una carcajada cuando Ron la levantó todavía más y afianzó los brazos a la altura de sus muslos. Estaba atrapada y su cabeza quedaba muy por encima de la de él. Ron la miraba hacia arriba sonriendo.

—No te preocupes, si sigues encogiendo te voy a querer igual— Hermione aleteaba y se reía, intentando bajarse. Se quedó quieta cuando se dio cuenta que así le pesaba más y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, tuvo que agacharse para darle un beso en la boca.

—No me estoy encogiendo —peleó, estúpidamente —Y bájame, te vas a hacer daño, ridículo.

Ron soltó un bufido.

—Pero si pesas como un paquete de dulces, Hermione— le dijo, rodando los ojos. Hermione volvió a protestar y Ron miró hacia todos lados, divertido —Esta podría ser mi oportunidad.

—¿Oportunidad para qué? —dijo Hermione, imitándolo y mirando hacia todos lados. Nadie los estaba observando. —Bájame —se acordó de pedir, pero Ron ya había empezado a hablar, sin darle importancia.

—Mi oportunidad para robarte y que no vuelvas más a Hogwarts —Hermione soltó un quejido, de entre ternura y risa y se acercó a él para darle otro beso. Ron giraba hacia todos lados, y ella se reía muy fuerte, sujetándose de sus hombros —Voy a encerrarte en una torre muy alta con hechizos poderosos…

—Yo podría romper los hechizos —le dijo, solo por intentar seguirle el juego. Ron siguió como si no le prestara atención, pero corrigió su relato.

—Con hechizos de auror muy poderosos que la mejor alumna de Gryffindor no conoce…—Hermione volvió a reírse, iba a protestar que seguramente él se los terminaría enseñando. Pero de repente Ron la bajó al suelo y la soltó, quejándose de dolor mientras se sobaba la espalda. —Vale, no te estás encogiendo.

Se rieron y volvieron a besarse, esta vez muy escuetamente porque Hermione se detuvo, para hablar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de rastreo? —preguntó. Ron hizo una mueca.

—Bien. O sea… no sé, habían unas preguntas muy complicadas…—empezó a relatarle detalladamente sobre lo horrible que le resultaban los exámenes teóricos de algunas asignaturas en la academia de aurores, sobre todo porque a Ron siempre le ha costado mantenerse concentrado y se pone demasiado ansioso en empezar a lanzar hechizos y a "hacer lo realmente importante", como él le llama a las prácticas.

—Ah, pero con eso que me dices es por lo menos más de la mitad del puntaje— le animó ella —Quizá más— se arriesgó a decir, no para subirle el ánimo, sino porque de verdad así le parecía. Ron subió los hombros en un gesto de incomodidad.

—Como sea, no hablemos de eso… —pidió y ella le hizo caso. Aunque deseaba mucho saber sobre sus estudios, no quería que Ron se la pasara mal si es que no se le apetecía hablar de ello, después de todo éste también era su día libre—. Podríamos ir a Las Tres Escobas a por algo de comer— propuso luego de un rato de caminata errática, mirando vitrinas. Hermione soltó una risita.

—No, Ginny y Harry estarán allí. Quizá más tarde… —dijo. Ron pareció dudar por un rato hasta que asintió—. Vamos a otro pub, quisiera algo caliente.

Decidieron entrar a la Tienda de té de Madame Puddifoot. Hermione nunca había ido allí y aunque la decoración no era como Harry se la había descrito esa vez que había ido hace varios años, continuaba pareciendo un sitio al cual iban únicamente parejas. Las mesas de madera eran pequeñas y barnizadas, redondas. Las sillas eran amplias, acolchadas y estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. No había mucha gente y la que estaba allí parecía no prestarles atención.

Se sentaron en una mesa cerca del mostrador, muy alejada de los ventanales. Sobre la mesa había un menú corto que sólo sugería las especialidades. Hermione observó a Ron leyendo el papelito con una tremenda sonrisa en la cara, divertido.

—Hasta la comida tiene nombres graciosos —dijo Hermione, cuando se fijó que un pastel de manzana se llamaba 'Suspiro de verano' y un sándwich de pavo 'Abrazo enplumado'. Ron asintió, riendo.

Aunque no estaba muy lleno, la única mujer que atendía las mesas no se notaba tan apresurada como los comensales hubieran deseado, por lo que se tardó varios minutos en ir a atenderlos. Ron y Hermione aprovecharon ese tiempo discutiendo el menú y si se les apetecía algo dulce o salado mientras se besaban repetidas veces. Ron no había tenido ninguna dificultad para pasarle un brazo por los hombros y acercarse mucho a ella. Ni siquiera tenían que levantar la voz para escucharse, ¡el lugar parecía propiciar el romance! Ya veía porqué era tan popular y por qué no era visitado por ningún grupo de amigos.

Cuando les tomaron la orden, descubrieron que ya no quedaba lo que Hermione había elegido.

—Nos quedan todavía corazones anaranjados, que son porciones de pequeñas galletas de chocolate rellenas con mermelada de calabaza —sugirió la mesera. Hermione iba a aceptar, pero Ron la interrumpió.

—Puaj, no los pidas, no te gustarán —dijo Ron, sin ningún respeto por la mesera que apretó los dientes ante su intervención. Hermione miró a Ron con extrañeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

—Es que son muy dulces, normalmente no te gustan los dulces tan dulces…— respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros pero advirtiendo recién entonces que a eso no se refería la pregunta de Hermione.

—Quiero el sándwich de pavo, entonces —le habló Hermione a la mesera, entregándole los menús. La chica anotó todo con su pluma y con un movimiento de varita el pequeño trozo de papel se fue volando hasta la cocina.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Ron no sabía muy bien cómo romper el silencio. ¿Debía aclarar algo? Por supuesto que no, o sea, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él había ido a ese romántico pub con Lavender. Podía notar a Hermione estando un poco incómoda, pero es que no tenía sentido decirlo. Tamborileó sus dedos contra la superficie de la mesa de madera.

Hermione luchó, por varios segundos, contra las ridículas sensaciones que estaba teniendo hasta que pudo hablar sobre cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué tal va la tienda de George? —preguntó. Ése era un tema que a ella sí que le preocupaba, lo tenía en su nota mental de cosas que tenía que hablar con Ron sí o sí en persona, para comprobar que no le mintiera. Le importaba saber cómo iban en el proceso del duelo tras la muerte de Fred y en cartas Ron podría obviar algunos detalles.

Odió haberlo sacado a colación como un comodín por su enojo.

—Bien, bastante bien—. Ron pareció relajarse, se quitó la bufanda—. George piensa que para el verano ya podremos poner a funcionar la sucursal de Hogsmeade.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

—¿En plural? ¿Qué harás tú? —preguntó ella, bruscamente al notar lo que Ron había dicho. La punta de las orejas de Ron se pusieron un poco rojas.

—Nada muy genial, sólo voy a ayudarlo con montar la tienda y echarla a andar —respondió, con una mueca de disgusto mirando hacia la cocina—. Vaya, ¿cuánto puede tardar preparar lo que ordenamos? Ni siquiera hay tanto público… —se quejó.

—Quizá esto es lo que tardan con regularidad, yo no sabría decirlo —respondió ella, mirando hacia la vitrina giratoria de pasteles. Ron se removió incómodo en su asiento, se sintió un poco molesto. ¿Por qué Hermione volvía a insistir con el asunto?

Ella, por su parte, se mordió la lengua en cuanto pronunció aquella última frase. No sabía porqué se estaba comportando así. ¿Qué si Ron había ido a ese lugar con otra chica antes que con ella? Eso ya era parte del pasado, era ridículo sentirse así… pero Merlín, lo sentía. Sentía rabia y un poquito de pena. ¡Esta era la primera vez que ella iba a un lugar tan romántico y con él, y tenía que pasar esto! ¡Qué injusto!

Pasó un largo minuto o dos, hasta que Ron decidió hablar. Intentó hablar de la manera más serena y clara que pudo.

—Hermione, no sé qué es lo que estés pensando, pero no he venido aquí con nadie en casi dos años.

Las palabras de Ron la hicieron sentir todavía más ridícula. Se enfureció.

—Ya lo sé, Ronald. No te estaba preguntando —dijo, rodando los ojos y concentrándose en sus uñas, jugueteó con ellas empujando hacia atrás las cutículas. A su lado, Ron soltó un bufido de exasperación. Se miraron, el momento se había arruinado. Estaban enojados.

¡Qué injusto! Y había esperado tanto este día…

Más minutos pasaron. Ron comentó algo sobre el clima y Hermione intentó hacer un mal chiste respecto a la tardanza de la comida. Después de un rato, la incomodidad era mucha.

—Ya casi ni se me apetece ese pastel —comentó Ron.

—¿Quieres irte? — dijo Hermione. Sonaba sorprendida. Aunque también deseaba irse y salir de aquel lugar en el que no podía dejar de imaginarse a Ron con Lavender, pero sabía que no tenían a ningún otro lugar al que ir. ¿Es que ese era el final de la cita?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

—Me duele la espalda con esta silla —respondió, pero justo en eso la mesera se acercó a ellos trayendo su pedido.

—Lo queremos para llevar —anunció Hermione. Quizá, si se sentaban en algún banco lejos de aquella fea y cursi cafetería se le pasaría el mal humor. La mesera casi soltó un bufido.

—¡No se lo lleve! — Ron tomó los platos y las tazas de té y las dejó sobre la mesa. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer de la nada un jarrón bastante rústico en el cual verter el té. Hermione se impresionó un poco. La mesera aguardó con los brazos cruzados.

Guardaron la comida en un plato que transformó Hermione a partir de una servilleta y dejaron el lugar lo más rápido que pudieron luego de dejar el pago también sobre la mesa. Cuando estuvieron afuera el viento frío le dio la impresión a Hermione de que por fin respiraba aire limpio.

—Vamos.

Ron avanzó por la calle y ella le siguió. Cada uno sostenía la comida que habían llevado por lo que no iban tomados de las manos. Llegaron nuevamente hasta Zonko, la vieja tienda de bromas. Ron guardó su varita en su túnica y buscó dentro de sus bolsillos un manojo de llaves. Abrió la puerta de la tienda de bromas y dejó que Hermione pasara primero. Ella alzó una ceja.

—Está comenzando a nevar, no esperaras que comamos en el piso —le dijo él, como si fuera obvio. Hermione entró.

La estancia estaba oscura. Los azulejos del piso lucían sucios, las estanterías que solían estar llenas de bombas fétidas, zumos con sabor a vómito y jabones de huevo de rana estaban vacías y polvorientas. Por todos lados habían varias cajas montadas una encima de la otra. Hermione pudo leer en alguna de ellas las letras WWW, el logo de Sortilegios Weasley. Se giró hacia Ron, que estaba poniéndole llave a la puerta.

—Subamos —dijo él y caminó hasta una pequeña escalera de metal en la esquina de la estancia. Era angosta y se tambaleaba con el peso de ellos dos subiendo.

El segundo piso era distinto. Más pequeño que el primero y no tenía ninguna estantería. Hermione nunca había estado ahí pero por la confianza con que Ron movía cosas y colocaba otras permitía adivinar que él sí.

Hermione le imitó y dejó el plato con pastel y sandwich sobre una caja que haría las veces de una mesa. En el suelo había una loneta con algunas cubres y almohadas desordenadas. Otros tres enormes almohadones, de esos que servían de sillones, adornaban la estancia. Hermione se sentó sobre uno y el objeto emitió el ruido de una flatulencia. Ron soltó una gran carcajada.

—Honestamente, Ron… —quiso sonar enojada, pero también le dio mucha risa. Comenzaron a comer lo que habían llevado. Todo sabía delicioso. Aunque la espera y el enojo había entorpecido un poco el placer de la salida, el ambiente había cambiado ahora que parecían estar en un lugar más privado y más cómodo. Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar en cosas desagradables y se entusiasmó con la historia que Ron narraba sobre un nuevo invento de George.

La lúgubre habitación, iluminada ahora por un pequeño fuego conjurado por Hermione, parecía no sólo ser una bodega, como Ron la llamaba. La loneta y las frazadas del piso daban a entender que alguien dormía allí con regularidad. Además, en la puerta colgaban dos túnicas de viaje que Hermione no reconocía.

—¿Estás durmiendo aquí?— preguntó, cuando sumó toda la información. Ron le dio un trago a su té y negó con la cabeza.

—George a veces se queda aquí. Dice que es su espacio creativo…—se encogió de hombros. Hubo un silencio de unos segundos en los que Hermione entendió que ni Ron ni el resto de los Weasley estaban exigiendo a George demasiada información sobre su duelo—. En cualquier caso, ahora que ha vuelto a la madriguera supongo que le viene bien un lugar alejado de mamá donde llevar a sus chicas.

Ron soltó una risa antes de finalizar su propia broma. Hermione rodó los ojos pero igualmente sonrió, impresionada de la habilidad de Ron para tomarse todo a la ligera. Aunque en realidad parecía esmerado en no perturbar la tarde con algún tema oscuro o triste. Conversaron un poco más sobre la tienda y sobre la escuela, aunque el tema favorito de Ron era el futuro. El futuro cuando ella esté fuera de Hogwarts, el futuro de él siendo auror, el futuro en el que estaban de vacaciones y no habían más horarios de encierro en los que no podían verse.

—Suenas como si una vez saliendo de Hogwarts lo único que fuéramos a hacer fuera estar juntos. Ganarnos la vida haciendo nada —comentó entre risas. Ron asintió.

—Nos lo merecemos —dijo él, con tono conciliador y ella suspiró.

Era un poco imposible no estar de acuerdo con que necesitaban un descanso. Haber vuelto a Hogwarts en seguida, a pesar de que el inicio de clases se había retrasado tras las reparaciones del castillo, había significado demasiada separación para una relación nueva y emocionante como la de ellos. La confianza era difícil de sostener a ratos en que pasaban días y días sin saber el uno del otro, ya sea porque a las aves les costaba encontrarlos o porque lisa y llanamente Ron estaba acuartelado sin poder recibir ni enviar cartas.

Era cierto que Hermione sentía que lo extrañaba cada vez un poco más. Ansiaba de manera ridícula las ocasiones de salida y se sorprendía a sí misma esperando alguna sorpresa que nunca llegaba, como si de la nada fuesen a anunciar que desde ahora las estudiantes de último curso podrían recibir visitas de sus novios.

Descansar y pasar rato juntos al término del año académico sería una buena idea. Coincidió con él en voz alta y se estiró para darle un beso en el mentón. Con el paso de los minutos y la conversación y la excusa de tener que reposar la comida, se habían acomodado sobre la loneta con la espalda de Ron pegada a la muralla y Hermione ligeramente recargada sobre su pecho. Ron la tenía rodeada con un brazo y dibujaba una caricia sobre la mejilla de Hermione con las yemas de los dedos.

Descansar y pasar mucho rato juntos al término del año académico. Hermione deambuló un rato en torno a esa idea. ¿Qué harían? ¿Estarían en La Madriguera como para Navidad, con todos a su alrededor observando y preguntando cosas? ¿Irían a su casa en Londres, respetando las reglas de la casa de sus padres? Probablemente.

Ningún panorama de esos parecía satisfacerla. Ansiaba estar con Ron como ahora lo estaba. Solos, relajados, en silencio. Ron le dio un beso en la frente y ella levantó el rostro para besarlo en los labios. El beso se sintió especialmente húmedo y tibio, producto del té y de los fuegos en frascos que habían convocado para mantener la estancia a una temperatura agradable. Hermione sintió un estremecimiento cuando sintió la lengua de Ron dentro de su boca y se puso a pensar que estaban en este lugar privado y tibio, guarecidos de las inclemencias climáticas y de terceros no deseados. Se habían besado así muchas otras veces en la madriguera, pero siempre guardando silencio y apresurados para no ser descubiertos con las manos en la masa. O en la calle, donde el beso duraba una cantidad de segundos decente para no llamar mucho la atención. Ahora, en cambio, no estaban ese tipo de restricciones.

Ron recorrió su espalda con las manos y enredó unos dedos en el cabello enmarañado y todavía algo húmedo por la nieve y por los esfuerzos de Hermione por peinarlo. Ella se distanció un poco para tomar aire y volvió a besarlo en igualdad de ritmo e intensidad. Había soñado más de una vez con una ocasión como esta. Y más motivada por sus deseos que por su racionalidad, Hermione dirigió sus dedos hasta el nudo de la túnica de Ron y lo soltó. Ron se distanció para quitarse la capa en un movimiento apurado. Por suerte ella se había quitado su abrigo hace rato, pero incluso así sentía las mejillas enrojecidas por el calor y la agitación. Cuando volvieron a besarse sintió que él la empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás y se dejó caer sobre la loneta. Fue cuestión de segundos, pero luego de un rato se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en lo que fácilmente podría ser un lecho, con la mitad del cuerpo de Ron sobre ella.

Darse cuenta de ello le hizo sentir todavía más calor. Sentía el cuerpo entero arrebatado. Le latía el corazón con fuerza, sentía el pecho anhelante y le temblaban las piernas en expectación. De pronto tenía ganas de que Ron la tocara por todas partes, quería sentir sus besos en su cuello y en su pecho, quería que le tocara las piernas como lo había hecho durante la noche de navidad, afuera de la habitación de Ginny mientras todos los demás dormían y ellos intentaban no hacer ruido mientras se daban las buenas noches.

Ron deslizó una mano por encima del pantalón de Hermione y estuvo un buen rato acariciándole el muslo antes de darle un apretón a su glúteo. Hermione soltó un suspiro audible producto de la sorpresa.

—Oh, lo siento —se excusó él, alejándose de ella y soltandola de inmediato. Todo el cuerpo de Hermione protestó ante la lejanía, sus caderas se alzaron involuntariamente buscando volver a sentir el peso de su cuerpo.

—Está bien —le relajó ella —. Ven.

Le tomó las mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos y lo atrajo nuevamente sobre ella, para besarlo. Luego de unos segundos Ron comenzó a besarle la cara, Hermione soltó una risita que poco a poco se fue transformando en suspiros y gemidos suaves, mientras él bajaba sus labios por su mentón hasta su cuello.

Muy pocas veces la había besado allí, pero cuando lo hacía, Hermione sentía que perdía el control. La recorría un escalofrío y le daban ganas de hacer cosas mucho más atrevidas. Casi no se dio cuenta pero abrió las piernas y Ron se acomodó entre ellas del mismo modo inconsciente, como en un acto natural o primitivo. Inmediatamente, Ron empujó su cadera hacia adelante haciendo chocar su sexo con el de ella.

A pesar de las capas de ropa que los separaban, Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella tembló en una mezcla de excitación, temor y sorpresa. Aunque había sentido a Ron otras veces, siempre había sido indirectamente, un roce involuntario de un costado de su cuerpo, una leve presión en su vientre si es que estaban besándose muy abrazados. Nunca así. Nunca tan evidente.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir él, y aunque esta vez no se movió sí soltó un poco su agarre.

—¿No tienes calor? —dijo Hermione, abanicándose las mejillas, que las sentía arder. Ron soltó una risa.

—¿Es esa una pregunta indecorosa? —preguntó, aunque Hermione pudo ver como el sonrojo de Ron que solía ser solo por el ajetreo se hacía más pronunciado, provocado por sus propias palabras. Ella misma se sintió más avergonzada, pero se obligó a suprimir la sensación. No le dijo nada pero hizo ademán de levantarse por lo que Ron se alejó de ella hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Hermione se quitó el suéter y lo arrojó hacia el lado de la loneta, muy cerca de la caja donde estaban los platos sucios de lo que habían comido. Ron no lo pensó, la imitó y se quitó el suéter también. Debajo tenía una camisa de franela, que Hermione comenzó a desabotonar en seguida, sin pensarlo. Volvieron a besarse mientras Hermione recorría ahora la espalda de Ron con las yemas de sus dedos. Ron volvió a embestirla y esta vez, superada la sorpresa, Hermione sintió un pinchazo de placer recorrerle el vientre. Ella misma elevó sus caderas para sentirlo de nuevo y el placer fue más grande cuando ella condujo el movimiento. Se sintió temblar. Ron se alejó para quitarse la camisa y antes de volver a abalanzarse por sus labios le abrió el botón del pantalón.

Hermione se asustó un poco. No sabía muy bien cómo habían terminado así. Aunque una parte de ella lo sospechó desde que se metieron en Zonko, estaba sorprendida del giro que había tomado su salida a Hogsmeade. Ron tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo hasta que logró sacárselos junto con las botas. El frío que sintió en las piernas la hizo volver un poco en sí. Tenía que detener la situación antes de que se les pasara la mano.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo de golpe. Ron dejó de besarla al instante y abrió los ojos, con mucha sorpresa. Se le colorearon tanto las mejillas que hasta el cuello lo tenía un poco enrojecido, aunque también podrían haber sido las caricias de Hermione.

—Lo siento, yo… —se disculpó, Ron, por tercera vez. Hermione sonrió entre sus nervios —. No pensaba que iba a pasar esto…— balbuceó Ron —. No quería. O sea, no era esta mi intención.

Hermione soltó una risa suave. Siempre que se ponía nerviosa en estos asuntos, Ron la hacía reír porque comprobaba que sus nervios eran innecesarios. Finalmente él siempre parecía más perdido que ella, más dispuesto a darle la razón y contradecirse incluso para hacerla sentir bien.

—Ya… ¿no era tu intención traerme específicamente al único lugar de Hogsmeade con una cama disponible? —dijo ella, con un tono de voz divertido. Ron hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

—Hermione —la reprendió con tono severo, aunque su semblante se ablandó al verla sonreír —. No voy a negar que tenía ganas de estar… a solas contigo, pero no era la intención obligarte a algo. Lo siento —su voz sonó triste, entre frustrado y desesperado por haber sido malinterpretado. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

—No me he sentido obligada a nada, tranquilo —dijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y empujándolo ligeramente hacia ella nuevamente. Ron se dejó caer con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, todavía preocupado. Sus rostros volvieron a estar muy pegados para cuando Hermione susurró cerca suyo: —o sea, sí quiero hacer… cosas.

Y era la verdad.

Desde hace meses atrás que venía fantaseando con la idea de ella y Ron en escenarios íntimos. Realmente, desde hace años la idea le cruzaba por los pensamientos aunque en ese tiempo era una sensación más desesperante que erótica.

En ese entonces le producía rabia pasar a rozar sus manos en el gran comedor e imaginarse sosteniendolas entre sus dedos, o imaginarse que él la abrazaba mientras caminaban en la noche durante sus rondas de prefectos. En ese tiempo sólo mirarle por mucho rato estaba prohibido porque se imaginaba que si Ron la descubría en su escrutinio podría adivinar sus deseos y le avergonzaría de alguna forma muy terrible. En esos días, imaginarse besándolo era mucho más de lo que su corazón podía soportar.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber dejado que él la descubriera observándolo, ahora desearía haber paseado por el castillo entre sus brazos, haberse perdido en algún pasillo oscuro permitiéndole que la tocara de manera inapropiada por sobre el uniforme sin que nadie los descubriera. Ahora que sabía que los dos habían sentido lo mismo por tanto tiempo, le era imposible no imaginarlo más vívidamente, con una cuota de arrepentimiento.

Cerró los ojos y volvió a besar a Ron. Enganchó una de sus piernas a la cadera de él y se movió con suavidad. Estaba solo con ropa interior por lo que el roce con la tela dura del pantalón y el cinturón de él la hizo estremecerse.

Lo cierto era que sentía ahora una atracción impensada hacia Ron. Mucho más poderosa que la que había sentido antes, mucho más poderosa que lo que creía posible de sentir. Sus pocas pero largas sesiones de besos en la escueta privacidad que les permitía la madriguera o la sala de la casa de sus padres habían poblado la imaginación de Hermione, la imaginación de ambos. Siempre al tener que distanciarse se encontraba deseando más: más besos, más roces, más sonidos. Ya no era simplemente una cuestión de incomodidad, en el sentido de "uy, creo que me gusta mi amigo", ya no era una atracción simple y solucionable con confesiones románticas y abrazos. Hermione ahora sentía que todo lo que Ron hacía tenía sentido, todo en él le parecía bueno. Incluso aquellos rasgos de su personalidad con los que nunca había podido congeniar le parecían ahora detalles conversables. Ahora Ron le decía cosas románticas y la ponía a ella como prioridad, esperaba sus consejos, le contaba sobre sus estudios, se encargaba de ayudar a su hermano con su negocio, se convertía en auror, le enviaba cartas y regalos al colegio. Todo en Ron le resultaba atractivo. Su personalidad siempre chispeante, su porte alto y aspecto protector, su compañía arrulladora, sus nuevos conocimientos, sus ojos azules y su nariz larga cubierta de pecas, su aroma, todo de Ron le gustaba.

Se distanció un poco de él y estiró las manos para abrir el cinturón y lograr desabrocharle el pantalón. Ron estaba pasmado. Dejó que ella bajara con lentitud el cierre antes de ponerse de pie y quitarselos. De rodillas ante ella, dudó un poco.

—Tienes que sacarte tu blusa también—dijo, sonrojandose al darse cuenta que él solo vestía su bóxer mientras que Hermione todavía tenía una polera de algodón cubriéndole la parte superior del cuerpo.

Hermione suspiró y se quitó la blusa rápidamente. Se volvió a recostar entre las almohadas, inconscientemente cubriendo su pecho con los brazos hasta que Ron volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Los besos la hicieron olvidar el hecho de que nunca antes había estado tan desnuda frente a alguien.

—¿Qué clase de cosas quieres hacer? —preguntó Ron, entrecortadamente mientras descendía por su mandíbula y besaba su cuello. Hermione suspiró y abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que era un tanto incapaz de verbalizar sus deseos. Todavía sentía algo de vergüenza. Se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo que Ron dejara de besarle el cuello para mirarla.

Se rieron cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. La situación era vergonzosa. Estaban ambos semi desnudos, agitados y muy excitados, pero todavía no seguros de hasta dónde pensaban avanzar. Se rieron también porque la cantidad de cosas que pensaron no sonaban tan bonitas pronunciadas en voz alta.

Ron decidió tomar la iniciativa. Volvió a besarla en el cuello descendiendo hasta su pecho. Alzó una mano para tomar uno de los tirantes del sujetador de Hermione y lo bajó por su hombro. Le besó el hombro y el escote. Hermione se armó de valor.

—Ponte aquí—dijo, mientras intentaba salirse de la posición en la que estaban, para que quedaran uno frente al otro. Ron obedeció y se recostó sobre su costado, de frente a Hermione. Le dio un beso rápido en la nariz pero no logró distraerla.

Hermione tenía la mirada fija en su abdomen que acariciaba con sus manos temblorosas. Ron se avergonzó. Le hubiese gustado estar más tonificado para este momento. Su estómago no era totalmente flácido, pero definitivamente no tenía los músculos -que estaba seguro que ejercitaba con regularidad en su trabajo- marcados.

Hermione dirigió una de sus manos hasta el bóxer de Ron y recorrió su entrepierna con dos dedos. Ron volvió a quedarse en silencio, pasmado. Contuvo la respiración mientras todo lo que sentía eran los dedos de Hermione donde nunca antes los había sentido.

Al cabo de unos segundos tuvo que dejar ir una bocanada grande de aire para poder respirar. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Era difícil, enormemente difícil contener el impulso de arrojarse sobre ella o de pedirle que le tocase con más decisión, con más fuerza.

De a poco ella iba agarrando confianza al ver que él la animaba dándole cortos besos que no perturbasen su tarea. Ron se estiró y le bajó la ropa interior a Hermione hasta las rodillas y sin mucha delicadeza metió una mano entre sus muslos. Hermione emitió un gemido mucho mas fuerte que todos los anteriores al sentir los dedos de Ron en ella.

Rápidamente le imitó y le bajó los bóxer también. No pudo contenerse, tuvo que mirar. Soltó una risita de puros nervios ante la imagen de su mano envuelta alrededor de la zona más íntima del cuerpo de Ron.

—¡Hey! —la reprendió Ron, sonriendo —. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no es bueno reírse ante la _ternura_ de un hombre?

Hermione sonrió y contuvo una risa nerviosa.

—Lo siento, estoy algo nerviosa —confesó. Ron se inclinó para besarla en los labios.

—No lo estés —le dijo, como todo consejo. En cualquier otra ocasión Hermione habría señalado lo improductiva que era su respuesta y el poco entusiasmo que generaría en su interlocutor, pero ahora ni siquiera se le ocurrió. Ron movió con suavidad sus dedos y ella sintió como la humedad que antes había sentido formándose en su interior permitía que Ron la acariciara con facilidad.

Se había imaginado antes las manos de Ron en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero ahora le parecían mucho más grandes y duras. Sus sentidos estaban tan alerta que podría sentir el vello de su brazo, atrapado entre sus muslos, los recovecos de sus dedos, todo.

Ron era tan inexperto como ella, pero ambos estaban entusiasmados. Se acariciaban a veces demasiado lento y suave provocando que el otro se quejara en frustración, o a veces demasiado brusco y fuerte hasta que tenían que corregirse, entre risas y disculpas.

Estaban tan concentrados que no se besaban, solamente tenían las frentes muy pegadas la una a la otra. Poco a poco fueron encontrando un ritmo seguro y agradable, donde ya no había incomodidad ni dolor ni frustración. Lograron desprenderse de su rol y aceptar el placer provocado por las caricias del otro.

Luego, un placer conocido pero millones de veces más intenso les recorrió el cuerpo. Hermione escondió la cara en el cuello de Ron y gimió muy alto mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba por dentro y por fuera. Ron le buscó la boca y gimió contra sus labios en un beso vaporoso y entrecortado, apretando con fuerza los ojos cerrados.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, sin atreverse a separarse el uno del otro. Después se miraron y al instante se echaron a reír. Sorprendidos. Contentos. Avergonzados.

Para cuando se observaron a sí mismos, estaban hechos un desastre. Hermione tenía el pelo más enmarañado que nunca y sentía el pecho resentido por las fuertes caricias de Ron. Tenían las mejillas muy coloradas y los labios algo hinchados, la respiración agitada, el cuerpo algo sudado y las manos sucias.

Ron se giró y tomó su varita del suelo. Murmuró un hechizo convocador y hasta él llegó volando una toalla y se limpiaron con ella en silencio. Ron sentía sus orejas ardiendo. Era definitivamente algo vergonzoso de hacer por primera vez delante de Hermione.

Ella rompió el hielo acercándose hasta él para darle un beso y recostarse sobre su pecho. Ron se estiró en la loneta y le abrazó, suspirando.

—Definitivamente hoy yo no traía _eso_ en mente —dijo Ron, con un tono de voz divertido. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior pero aun así su sonrisa fue muy notoria. Le miró desde abajo, donde estaba recostada sobre la blanca piel de su pecho, con el pelo desordenado, las mejillas tibias y los ojos brillosos.

—Yo diría que tampoco, pero ha pasado —concedió, riéndose también —. Así que uno de los dos no está diciendo la verdad.

Ron chasqueó la lengua y le acarició la espalda.

—Podría ser mitad mentira, mitad verdad para los dos, ¿te parece?

Hermione sonrió más ampliamente y aceptó, asintiendo con la cabeza. Era mentira decir que ella había planeado esa tarde para ser la primera vez en que compartiera un orgasmo con Ron, pero también era mentira decir que no había estado pensando hace rato que ya era la hora de hacerlo.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó él, al cabo de unos segundos. Hermione lo miró pero Ron miraba directamente al techo. Su tono de voz distinto, sonando con ese tonito de inseguridad que ella detestaba oír en sus palabras—. Quiero decir, sé que soy un poco bruto así que entiendo que no haya sido tan bueno. Prometo mejorar —dijo, esta vez algo más alegre, pero todavía expectante. Como si quisiera que Hermione se quejara por algo o le asegurara que estaría allí para cuando él lo hiciera mejor.

De algún modo, Ron siempre estaba esperando que Hermione le confirmara sus sentimientos. Todavía no lograba hacerse la idea de que ella le quería de una manera loca y profunda, tal como él era.

—¿No se notaba que me gustó? —preguntó ella. Esa era su actitud siempre, obligándolo a ver los hechos y no sus interpretaciones de los hechos, que solían estar cargados de inseguridades y temores. Ron se encogió de hombros y medio sonrió, aceptando que ella sí parecía haberlo disfrutado—. Yo más bien debería preguntar eso, me pareció que a ratos te hice doler un poco.

Ron soltó un bufido.

—Mi agrado fue muy manifiesto, Hermione —dijo él, con un tono de voz burlesco mientras miraba hacia la toalla que habían usado hace un rato. Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, es que eso es una cuestión biológica solamente, supongo — se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que él pudiera hablar, ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios —. Lo disfruté mucho, Ron.

Ron asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y le abrazó, tomándola con fuerza para acercarla hasta su boca. Se besaron otra vez con mucha intensidad pero sin la lujuria que antes habían compartido. Medio adormilados, como metidos en una cápsula que evadía todo lo exterior.

Se quedaron un rato así y poco a poco se fueron vistiendo a medida que iban sintiendo frío, mientras conversaban más sobre anécdotas del colegio o de la academia de aurores. Cuando ya estaba completamente vestido, Ron volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas y estiró los brazos hacia Hermione que se estaba intentando desenredar su pelo para hacerse una trenza y controlar el desastre.

—Abrázame un rato más —le pidió. Hermione suspiró y casi dio una patadita al suelo.

—Nos ha costado un montón levantarnos, Ron, si te vuelvo a abrazar no saldremos de aquí nunca.

—Mejor. Quedémonos a dormir aquí —propuso. Hermione soltó una risa —. Lo digo en serio. Mañana voy a dejarte al castillo, le explico a McGonagall que tuviste que ayudar en una misión para el Ministerio. Firmamos algún papel falso. Nadie te diría nada, todos te respetan, Hermione.

Hermione contempló por un segundo lo real del escenario antes de darse cuenta de que ni en un millón de años McGonagall iba a creérselo. Probablemente fingiría aceptarlo, quizá ni siquiera la castigaría pero aun así sabría la verdad. El torbellino de vergüenza que le produjo imaginarse la mirada reprobatoria de su profesora la hizo negarse de inmediato.

—Me respetan por ser buena alumna, Ron. No por quedarme a dormir con mi novio e inventar buenas excusas.

—Al menos aceptas que era una buena excusa.

Para cuando salieron de Zonko, ya estaba oscureciendo. El castillo se veía a lo lejos ya con muchas de sus farolas encendidas. La nieve no había dejado de caer formando un manto delgado sobre los caminos.

—Aun puedes arrepentirte —dijo Ron, mientras entraban ya al camino de regreso. Hermione suspiró con dolor. Qué ganas le daban de hacerlo, de fingir demencia y volver al día siguiente con alguna excusa especial que seguramente le valdría unos cuantos puntos menos que no tardaría en recuperar durante las clases. Sonaba tan tentador porque era cierto lo que Ron insinuaba, el trato de los profesores hacia ella ahora era muy distinto. Pero Hermione no era el tipo de alumna que se aprovechaba de esas cosas, ¿o si?

—Basta —le dijo a Ron, con súplica en su voz, decidiendo que sería una locura. Ron asintió pero se detuvo para tomarla por la cintura.

La besó suavemente y Hermione sintió ganas de llorar en una mezcla de felicidad y pena. El beso sabía a despedida, a nostalgia, a "quiero besarte tan bien y tan intensamente que no se me olvide nunca cómo se siente". No quería dejar de besar a Ron nunca.

—Te dije que no seríamos los últimos en llegar.

La voz de Ginny los hizo distanciarse. Hermione se llevó los dedos a los labios para calmar su respiración. Ron rodó los ojos y se giró hacia los recién llegados. Harry sostenía la mano de Ginny y los miraba con una mueca difícil de descifrar.

Hermione todavía no sabía cómo se sentía Harry respecto de su relación con Ron. De manera tácita, Harry había conocido sus sentimientos por Ron con el paso de los años pero rara vez se había inmiscuido u opinado. Se preguntó si le agradaría la idea de que estén en una relación "seria". Decidió que ya era demasiado tarde para preguntárselo.

Tras cortos intercambios de palabras entre los cuatro, en los que principalmente hablaron de la madriguera y de los ÉXTASIS, llegaron hasta el final del camino donde debían distanciarse para que las chicas continuaran hacia el castillo.

Sin mirar a los otros dos, cada pareja se despidió de manera elegante y romántica. Hermione le dio un abrazo apretado a Harry antes de engancharse del brazo de Ginny y emprender el camino. Se giraron varias veces a verlos hasta que sus figuras se hicieron indistinguibles en la distancia.

Ginny no paraba de hablar sobre su día y sobre todo lo que había conversado con Harry pero Hermione oía a penas la mitad. Estaba distraída, semi flotando en sus propios recuerdos y bastante hambrienta esperando el banquete de la cena.

—¿Y ustedes qué tal? ¿Se la han pasado bien? —preguntó Ginny mientras se acomodaba en una silla del Gran Comedor y se quitaba la capa. Hermione se sentó en el asiento contiguo y sintió un escalofrío ante la nueva pero sutil evidencia que le envió su cuerpo.

Sonrió.

Ahora sí que se le haría larga la espera hasta la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade.


End file.
